


Long Night Out

by thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes/pseuds/thewonderfulplacesmymindgoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lindsay spend the night out drinking and having fun, and it continues even when you get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Night Out

After a night out of drinking with the others, flirting, and some discreet teasing on your part, you and Lindsay finally made it back to the apartment you two shared. The moment you closed the front door, Lindsay was on you, pinning you against the door and kissing you harshly.  
“Not fair (Name).” She breathed out between kisses. You grinned in return.  
“Well, you seem all hot and bothered; want some help with that, babe?” You asked, hands resting on her hips. She nodded eagerly, gripping your hair in her hands and starting to suckle along your jaw. Moaning gently, you lifted her legs up around your waist and stumbled awkwardly to the nearest surface, which just so happened to be the kitchen counter.  
Setting her down, you let your hands wander under her shirt and across her back to her bra, unclasping it. You quickly peeled off her shirt and bra, fingers dancing across the top of her breasts once you were done. Leaning down, you kissed her passionately, tongues dancing together as your hands worked her breasts, pinching the peaks into hardness. Lindsay moaned loudly into your mouth, her hips rolling into yours.  
“Please” She panted, breaking the kiss. You grinned, and kissed her nose.  
“In due time, Linds.” You moved towards her throat, switching between kissing, sucking and biting at her collar bone while your hands worked her shorts and panties down to her knees.  
“(Name)…” She groaned out as you slipped a finger into her.  
“You’re so wet babe.” You teased as you slowly started to pump your finger in and out. You curled your finger, brushing against her G-spot, making Lindsay moan and arch her back, clawing at your clothed shoulders.  
“You’re still dressed babe.” She struggled out, panting madly.  
“If you want, I could stop this just to take off my clothes.” She shook her head. “Thought so.” You grinned. Adding two more fingers to the mix, you began two pump faster, harder and deeper. She groaned, throwing her head back in pleasure as her hips bucked to meet your fingers with each thrust.  
“I’m so close!” Lindsay sobbed out in ecstasy.  
“I know Linds, I’ll get you there babe.” You said in her ear. Curling your fingers and rubbing her clit with your thumb, you smiled as she tightened around you, back arcing and biting your shoulder as she was thrown over the edge. Lindsay shuddered with pleasure and leaned against you for support.  
“I love you (Name).” She signed out contentedly and leaned back to look at you.  
“I love you too Lindsay.” You smiled warmly, brushing the red hair off her sweaty forehead and kissing her on the lips sweetly.  
“Now we just need to work on you tonight, babe.” She chuckled mischievously.  
“Sounds like a lovely night, Linds.” You smirked and kissed her again.


End file.
